PTV-4 Schedule (2012)
Schedule December 2012 :Monday-Friday :5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am - Metro One (LIVE) :7 am - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Physics in Everyday Life :Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy :7:30 am - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Chemistry in Action :Tue & Thurs: Fun with Math :8 am - CONSTEL English :9 am - EZ Shop :10:30 am - Winner TV Shopping :11:30 am - Dexter's Laboratory (Cartoon Network on PTV) :12 nn - The Powerpuff Girls (Cartoon Network on PTV) :12:30 pm - Johnny Bravo (Cartoon Network on PTV) :1 pm - News@1 (LIVE) :2:30 pm - Family Rosary Crusade :3 pm - :Mon-Thurs: Winner TV Shopping :Fri: PTV Special Forum (until 4:30 pm) :4 pm - Borderless Adventure (Mon-Thurs) :4:30 pm - Tipong Pinoy :5 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) :6 pm - News@6 (LIVE) :7 pm - :Mon: I-Connect :Tue & Thurs: PBA D-League (LIVE) (until 9 pm) :Wed: The Veronica Chronicles :Fri: GSIS Members Hour :8 pm - :Mon: BizNews :Wed: S.M.E. Go! :Fri: Bantay OCW with Susan K. :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - NewsLife (LIVE) :10:30 pm - ASEAN Snapshots :11 pm to 12 mn - Oras ng Himala :Saturday :5:30 am - Family Rosary Crusade :6:30 am - Oras ng Himala :7:30 am - Soldier's of Christ :8 am - Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas :9 am - Mag-Agri Tayo! :10 am - Buhay Pinoy :10:30 am - Biyahero :11 am - Yan ang Marino :11:30 am - Asenso Pinoy :12 nn - Concert at the Park :1 pm - Auto Review :1:30 pm - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Cartoon Network on PTV) :2 pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog (Cartoon Network on PTV) :2:30 pm - Adventure Time (Cartoon Network on PTV) :3 pm - Codename: Kids Next Door (Cartoon Network on PTV) :3:30 pm - Ben 10: Alien Force (Cartoon Network on PTV) :4 pm - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (Cartoon Network on PTV) :4:30 pm - Special Report on LGU :5 pm - The Doctor Is In :5:30 pm - Pulsong Pinoy :6 pm - The Weekend News (LIVE) :7 pm - PBA D-League (LIVE) :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - CameraGeekTV: Pinoy Best Shot :10 pm - Pinoy US Cops Ride Along :10:30 pm - Pilipino Box Office :12:30 am to 2 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :Sunday :5:30 am - Upon This Rock :7:30 am - The Word Exposed :8:30 am - Talikha Kum Healing Mass (LIVE) :9:30 am - Key of David :10 am - Signs & Wonders :10:30 am - Show Up! :12:30 pm - Ating Alamin :1:30 pm - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Cartoon Network on PTV) :2 pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog (Cartoon Network on PTV) :2:30 pm - Adventure Time (Cartoon Network on PTV) :3 pm - The Amazing World of Gumball (Cartoon Network on PTV) :3:30 pm - Ben 10: Alien Force (Cartoon Network on PTV) :4 pm - PBA D-League (LIVE) :6 pm - The Weekend News (LIVE) :7 pm - In This Corner :8 pm - S.M.E. Go! (replay) :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - Paco Park Presents :10 pm - Power to Unite :10:30 pm - Primetime Specials :12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Himala